Although service providers build telecommunication networks to provide coverage in as many areas as possible, there are still areas within the country and throughout the world that offer poor reception to subscribers within a network. For example, not all locations are within the range of cell towers, devices within an area may interfere with a network, and so on. Thus, at times subscribers may be unable to receive calls, messages and/or other synchronous or asynchronous communications using their telecommunications devices.
As may be expected, service providers are hesitant to admit that their networks do not provide adequate coverage for all subscribers in all locations, and may not provide solutions that draw attention to such deficiencies. The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems and progresses the state of the art, as well as one that provides additional benefits.